


Why Don't We Do That?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking Games, F/M, Games, House Party, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Party, Party Games, Partying, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After seeing Allura and Shiro being cute, Keith and Lance decide that that should be them too.Oneshot/drabble





	Why Don't We Do That?

The party was pretty small--or at least it was supposed to be. Pidge hadn't been able to come, and Hunk was in the kitchen getting some chips for all of them to share. Shiro and Allura were cuddling on the couch together, and meanwhile Keith and Lance were on the floor. They were watching some animated kid's show about some teens in space with a robot lion. It was pretty good, for a kid's show, they all had to admit.

Lance looked at Keith suddenly. "Hey babe, why don't we do cute stuff like that?"

Keith sighed and grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him onto his lap. "Happy now?"

He was. They went on and kept watching the tv. Much better. 

A couple minutes passed though. Suddenly Lance twisted to look at him. 

"...do you seriously have a boner right now?"

Keith smirked. "You wanted this."

And he did, he couldn't deny that. It wasn't like he regretted it either. 


End file.
